nexo_knightsfandomcom-20200225-history
70323 Jestro's Volcano Lair
70323 Jestro’s Volcano Lair (aslo known as 70323 Jestro’s Volcano Base) is a Nexo Knights set released in 2016. Description Invade Jestro's secret hideaway and capture the Book of Monsters! Send in the futuristic knights to steal the spell books from Jestro's Volcano Lair, featuring a trapdoor, spinning lava mouth, movable saw blade on the stairwell, detachable throne, library with exploding wall function, and a prison cell with ejecting wall. Turn the lair around to reveal the living quarters with a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, prison and a weapon room. Also comes with Macy's Mace Slammer, Axl's Hover Horse and 6 scannable shields. Includes 8 minifigures and 2 Scurriers. *Includes 10 minifigures: Jestro, Bookkeeper, Lavaria, 2 Ash Attackers, 2 Scurriers, Axl, Macy Halbert and Lance Richmond. *Features Jestro's Volcano Lair, Macy's Mace Slammer and Axl's Hover Horse. *Volcano Lair features a detachable throne, a seated disc-shooter weapon, trapdoor function that leads into a spinning lava mouth, stairwell with spinning saw blade to stop the knights climbing the stairs, library with 2 spell books, prison cell with collapsible wall, weapon chamber, treasure room, bedroom with bed, bathroom with bathtub, and a kitchen with a chicken and a banana. *Mace Slammer features a ball shooter and 2 flick missiles. *Release the Volcano Lair's trapdoor, and turn the handle to plunge the victim into the jaw of the lava spinning mouth. *Spin the cog handle to set the saw blade spinning and stop the knights from climbing the stairwell. *Pull the prison cell's lever to topple the wall. *Fire Macy's Mace Slammer ball shooter and flick missiles at the library's shield-shaped element to create an explosion effect and retrieve the spell books. *Also includes the Book of Destruction and Book of Revenge. *Weapons include Jestro's 2 magic wands, Axl's Axe, Macy's Photon Mace, Lance's NEXO Lance, the Ash Attacker's 2 spears, Lavaria's 2 swords, the Scurrier's axe, a sword and 2 buildable weapons in the weapon chamber. *Accessory elements include Axl's helmet and shield, Macy's helmet, shield and NEXO armor, Lance's helmet, shield and NEXO armor, arat, frog, chicken, spider, banana, 2 gold goblets, and a cauldron. *This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 9–14. *Download the free LEGO® NEXO KNIGHTS™: MERLOK 2.0 app to your smartphone or tablet. Ask your parents' or guardians' permission before going online. *Scan shields for each of the 6 NEXO Powers (Flash Cannon, Fire Tornado, Wall Block, Banana Bomb, Jungle Dragon and Whirl Wind) and power up in the LEGO® NEXO KNIGHTS™ game! *Watch all your favorite NEXO KNIGHTS™ characters on Cartoon Network. *Jestro's Volcano Lair measures over 12” (33 cm) high, 16” (41 cm) wide and 11” (28 cm) deep. *Macy's Mace Slammer measures over 4” (12 cm) high, 6” (17 cm) long and 4” (12 cm) wide. *Axl's Hover Horse measures over 1” (4 cm) high, 3” (9 cm) long and 1” (5 cm) wide. Trivia *The set was originally believed to have an exclusive black and purple outfit for Jestro, but official images showed he would be identical to the Jestro in Jestro's Evil Mobile. *The Book Keeper and Lavaria in her normal form are currently exclusive to this set, as well as a black Scurrier. *This set contains the most minifigures of the 2016 sets, with 10 in total, 11 if the Book of Monsters is counted as a minifigure. This set also has the most books, with the Book of Monsters, the Book of Destruction and the Book of Revenge shown in official pictures. Gallery Category:2016 Sets Category:Sets